


[润雅] Dearly Beloved

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: matsumoto jun/aiba masaki, 润雅
Kudos: 4





	[润雅] Dearly Beloved

Dearly Beloved

01

他爱相叶雅纪。  
从成员的角度来说确实如此。  
他爱他们四个人，也知道那四个人以同等的程度和各自不同的姿态爱他。  
尊重他的距离；  
赞同他的意见；  
纵容他偶尔的作死得死；  
接受他工作时候无时无刻的追根究底。

就像四个对他溺爱过头的哥哥。  
毫无疑问，毕竟他们可是连一起开结婚发布会却不带妻子五个人秀戒指给大家看这样的又傻又燃的发言都能说出来第一友爱团体。  
所以无论什么时候，如果有人认真问他是不是爱他们，或者爱他们中的某一个，他会答是。

他也不爱相叶雅纪。  
至少他自己一直这样认为。  
比起不爱，不如说是他们之间的感情既不显眼也不浓厚，如同一直以来平稳运行的新干线，路边不开花也不变黄的常绿树，虽然称得上良好却缺乏亮点。  
同行十八年，一起长大，却进化不成家族以上的竹马，成为团员十五年，一起经历风雨，却进化不成一起犯蠢的笨蛋搭档。  
天然有两个，他也不是其中的另一个。

松本润觉得这一切都是自然而然的无能为力。  
他对相叶雅纪，既没有大野智的心灵相通，也没有樱井翔的无限宽容，自然也没有二宫和也那知根知底的了解。  
相叶雅纪对他，既没有跟大野智的节奏一致，也没有对待樱井翔时候的体贴开朗，当然也就不大会出现和二宫和也那样无界限的闹腾和无止境的糊脸。

他热爱社交，相叶雅纪私下却是怕生之王；  
他追求完美，而相叶雅纪多少会急躁散漫；  
动物园那种地方相叶雅纪可以刷脸就进；  
动物园里的MJ是世界上最孤独的MJ。

更何况。  
相叶雅纪身上透露出的那份开朗天然他虽然喜欢，却绝对跟不上那人的脚步。  
他身上的那份完美克己相叶雅纪大致也赞赏，工作上会配合，其他的时候就更宁愿选择自由。

松本润是踩着自己的Pace走路，不是自己认同的事情就无法做好的松本润。  
相叶雅纪是专注于自己的事情，一旦拼命努力就会全然忘记周遭的相叶雅纪。

“不就像是一个人的手和脚吗？”  
“在同一个身体上默契无间，却完全不同，说不定也谁都看不见谁，嘛——”  
评论的人是二宫和也，坐在他对面，一边打游戏一边随口胡诌。他的嘴巴翘起来，小小的，声音也小小的，透露出七八分的不认真和两三分的认真，那认真和不认真都小，小得像针尖，扎一下会疼会恼，又不知道该不该真的计较。

“喂……”  
松本润身体前倾，手交叠着放在桌上，看着二宫和也的眼睛。  
“怎么办，我认真的，Nino。”  
只可惜二宫和也不看他，也就没注意到松本润绞着双手身体也跟着七扭八歪的样子有点不知所措，是在松本润的少年时光里都缺席的东西。  
二宫和也翘一翘嘴角，答得慢吞吞。  
“我不知道哦，J。”  
松本润瞪他一眼，看穿二宫和也根本心里一清二楚，却偏偏不说出口。  
像哆啦A梦揣着口袋走路，哆啦N梦拒不对他最可爱的弟弟伸出援手。  
听见开门的响动，松本润转头过去瞥一眼。

“早安啊，翔桑。”  
二宫抬头，轻轻地笑。  
“哦，早安，Nino。”  
樱井翔走进房间，对他们摆一摆手，坐到二宫旁边。  
“早安，松润。”  
樱井翔露出清爽的笑容，将报纸在桌上放下，二宫和也新开始一局游戏，分神扫松本润一眼。  
“这种问题，为什么不问翔酱？”

樱井翔停下摊开报纸的手，露出微微诧异的礼貌表情，也望向坐在对面的松本润。  
“什么问题？”  
松本润犹豫几秒。  
“那个……很多年以前，你和相叶一起过生日的时候，那个笨蛋不是抱了一大束花给你吗。”  
他说。  
“这种突发情况……要怎么处理？”

樱井翔脸上还是一片认真的茫然，歪一歪头眨一眨眼睛，一副要得出结论又得不出结论的困扰模样。  
“……冲浪板。”  
松本润咬着牙说。

樱井翔终于露出恍然大悟的表情。  
恍然大悟之后，神情就有点微妙的复杂。  
“这个……松润你是不是自己想比较好？”  
听到樱井翔的回答，二宫和也小小地喷笑一声，松本润狠狠瞪一眼他。坐在椅子上转个圈。

“不是爱上了吗？”  
二宫和也调侃地说，他死不转身，站起来离开乐屋，想给自己买一杯咖啡。  
说好的弟控呢？  
团员的情谊呢？  
他难得请求帮助，却被两次拒绝，真的是跨入了三十代大家的感情都变得收敛了起来？

可事情明明不是这样的。  
比如相叶雅纪的感情就一直泛滥成灾着。  
从夏威夷的大哭到CD出道日那晚的大哭，从那个天知道相叶雅纪为什么要买的冲浪板到那个天知道相叶雅纪为什么非得要亲而达成的吻。  
……真的放过他吧。

爱什么的，爱上了什么的。  
新干线出故障是要出大事的。  
常绿树突然变了颜色，怕就是要枯死了。  
松本润在等着咖啡煮好的空当里，叹了口气。  
他可不像他们那样，对相叶雅纪妥协得没有底线。

如果樱井翔是那个总是陪着相叶雅纪胡闹的人，二宫和也是那个总是无法拒绝相叶雅纪的胡闹的人，而利达是那个总是一脸慈祥笑得软软地看他们胡闹的人，那他的角色已经多少没得挑——扮黑脸也好发脾气也好，把欢脱过头的动物系天然拉回人类世界的任务落在他的头上。真S也好其实不那么S也好，反正相叶雅纪不会生气，为了节目效果，他也能半真半假地豁出去S站在他身边乖巧笑着的漂亮青年。

算了。  
他啜饮一口黑咖啡。  
那两个人不说，他就自己想。  
他只是想要合适地将那份感谢的心情，在相叶雅纪生日的时候，也回馈给相叶雅纪。  
他能够策划几万人的演唱会，这总该不是件比它还难的事情。  
松本润盯着手里的咖啡出了神。

“哟，J！”  
脑内的想象跃出了幻想世界一般，松本润回过头，看到的就是相叶雅纪。忙得瘦了一圈的相叶雅纪，在开con的这几天里，似乎慢慢地吃回来了一些。他笑得很灿烂，露出两排白闪闪的牙齿，挤出眼尾几道欢快的褶子。他的刘海随着他走路的动作轻快地一飘一飘，爽朗如同初夏清晨的阳光。  
又凉又热的，都是恰到好处的明朗。  
正在想的人正正好地出现，这让松本润莫名有些不自然，他匆忙地抬起手打招呼，差点洒了手里的咖啡。

“早啊，爱……爱拔酱。”  
称呼一出口差点都咬了舌头。  
松本润感觉自己背后出了一层汗，说不清楚是因为紧张还是因为尴尬。

“早啊，原来Ma-chan也会弄撒咖啡啊。”  
相叶雅纪愣了一秒，就飞快地回神叫起了更久远的昵称，那灿烂的笑容顿时显得可恶起来。  
相叶雅纪还拍他的肩背，咖啡洒了一手，松本润已经收不住手想要打他。  
可就是那个瞬间，相叶雅纪伸手接过了他手里的咖啡杯。  
放在了旁边的矮桌上。

从咖啡机旁边的抽纸机里面抽出纸巾，相叶雅纪低着头，拉住了松本润的手，一丝毛躁也无地，认认真真帮他擦掉了那满手的加糖清咖啡。  
哇，看好了，松本润想，这可是摄像机照不到的相叶雅纪私密模式。  
细致温柔，安静得这一瞬间仿佛世界都慢放消音，垂着眼睛的相叶雅纪睫毛像小扇子一般拢下去，不说话的样子，和电视上的相叶雅纪一点也不像。  
松本润偶尔看过一期二宫的访谈节目，那时候二宫一半嫌弃一半炫耀地看着相叶雅纪的脸说相处十多年，说这家伙长得帅什么的已经全然没有感觉了。  
明明不是这样，至少他不是这样。  
二宫和也你又在胡扯。

松本润觉得自己好像有点屏住了呼吸。  
他当然知道这场景看起来亲密得略显一点恶心，却也不知道该怎么叫相叶雅纪快点放手。  
他微微垂眸，看着相叶雅纪的发顶，和刘海晃动下若隐若现的鼻尖。  
凑得很近，呼吸再浅，相叶雅纪身上的男士香水味道也一点一点传递过来。

并不陌生。  
和那天晚上他抱着自己哭的时候的味道一样。  
这样一想，不知道为什么连心跳都快了起来。于是有点烦躁，有点不好意思，有点想要埋怨相叶雅纪，开口却只有一句闷闷的不怎么搭调的道谢。  
“谢了……但是，就算这样我也还是要去洗手啊。”  
咖啡蒸发了，糖残留在皮肤表面，是眼不可见的，带着一点粘腻的甜。  
相叶雅纪露出一副果然如此的表情。  
“那我帮Mo-chan拿回去。”

“……如果一定要叫的话，比起Mo-chan还是Ma-chan吧。”  
松本润揉着眉头，看着相叶雅纪欢快地走向乐屋，感到一点挫败。  
这个人就是这么难搞定。  
明明是因为他才倒了满手的咖啡。  
却又因为他那一半A型血作祟的体贴，和另一半B型血作祟的可爱，让松本润对他竟然没办法真的发火。  
他平复了一下呼吸，转身往洗手间走，走了两步，仿佛遭受晴天霹雳一般停下脚步。

从什么时候开始，他见到相叶雅纪需要平复自己的呼吸和心跳？  
心思细密如他，聪明敏锐如他，当然在意识到的这一瞬间，明白了不对劲。

新干线岌岌可危。  
新干线岌岌可危。  
重要的话说两遍。

02

相叶雅纪晃进乐屋的时候樱井翔和二宫和也在聊天，见到他进来非常默契地对视一眼，一起住了口。二宫和也还特意往门外看一眼，问一句相叶雅纪。  
“你进来的时候看到J没有？”

“看到了，嘛，多少算看到了。”  
相叶雅纪想了想回答，从包里掏出漫画书接着看起来。  
害得松润倒了满手咖啡的事情，还是不要说了。

有时候相叶雅纪会想，或许松本润是希望着有些事情可以仅仅为他们二人所知。虽然大多数时候这个希望都会被他有意无意地打破，但相叶想，他没有理解错松本润行为背后的意思。

喝醉酒之后的事情，他说希望别再提了。  
大概又是感到有些尴尬和不好意思了吧。  
相叶雅纪再一次觉得，对待松本润，他再如何小心也不为过。

是哪年来着？相叶雅纪的记性并不太好。  
在那个番组上，中居前辈看着他和他吐槽说，三十分钟的电话是恋爱的开始。  
天知道他们从来就没有开始过什么。

五个人，十条线，总有些看起来暧昧无比，有些看起来唏嘘不已，然而相叶雅纪和松本润，不是有与无，而是不相干。  
在他们刚刚成团的那几年，兼顾了暧昧无比和唏嘘不已的，算是松本润看着那位酷炫大方的Rapper的眼神，那时候相叶雅纪站位偶尔在他们中间，听到樱井翔带着笑意的抱怨和彼时还分外末子感的松本润带着一点无赖一点忐忑的眼神，总是忍不住想要往后面退。

“啊，够了，你们两个真是……”  
“行了行了，他的牙刷你就放下吧。”

樱井前辈在那时还是无法吐槽的，于是调侃松本润就成了相叶少年不知不觉接受下来的任务。他的直觉总是很准，然而理解得晚，在感情方面钝感又略带天然，那时候同是见证一切的二宫和也的似笑非笑里有多少意味，那浅琥珀色的双眼里换过了多少种意思，直到一切都变了之后他才一点一点地理解过来。

一切都变了吗？  
又或者只是他们都长大了。  
成长这东西总是带着一点不可逆的怅然。  
他们之间的变化也是，兼顾着一点点的苦与甜。  
比如在Jr时期还算高的二宫和也最终不幸沦为当年MAIN里最小巧的一个，比如当年引领杰尼斯时尚潮流的Charisma翔·樱井在他们的番组时尚环节里成为卖不出去第一名，比如帅气的偶像担当相叶雅纪在岁月里成为了一个比起人类在动物面前比较放得开的治愈系饲育员。  
比如大野智依旧是大野智。  
比如松本润。

如何形容他的变化大概要让相叶雅纪想破头。  
有没有一个词可以兼顾从未变过和翻天覆地？  
带着一股不变的冲劲顽强成长着，蹭蹭蹭地上了高中，蹭蹭蹭地出道，蹭蹭蹭地从一个包子变成了一个挑染出一缕黄色头发的叛逆少年，蹭蹭蹭地松本润变成了一个格外立派的年轻人。  
那时他的前面当然不再有任何人了。  
像是过了好久，像是一夜之间。  
足够明亮，足够锐利，让人眼前一亮的同时，站在他身边的人，很可能会被那份锐利擦过了皮肤。

会疼吗？  
问相叶雅纪。  
他不算是没有话语权。

松本润敲他头的时候，手上难得收敛力气。中指上面总是戴着一个巨大的戒指，敲中他的头的时候，相叶雅纪总想抬手摸一下头顶，确认自己不会喷血倒地。  
演唱会上拽他的领子的时候，也并非只是稍稍一碰的提醒。  
踹他出浴室更是货真价实的一脚。  
说他烦人，说他不会读空气。  
开玩笑的一切，并非有心的一切，都只是因为，他们走着完全不同的道路，而年轻的时候，再善解人意礼貌细心，谁又顾得上时时刻刻互相理解。

何况角色设定如此。  
一个组合里面，既然有锐意进取的人，自然也会有默默接受的人。既然有人的反叛期明显有如身上长出了刺，那么也得有人脾气温和善于忍耐，反叛期从未有过。  
看起来无忧无虑有如初夏阳光的相叶雅纪其实很沉稳，他看得清楚一个事实，那就是他们的末子，本质上有谁也无法忽视的认真和温柔。那耀眼的外表和举止之下，依旧还是个有点羞赧的大男孩。他尽可以细致到几近苛刻，直言不讳到叫人紧张，可说到底，松本润还是松本润。

需要以松本润的规则去谨慎对待的松本润。  
那是和他从性格到趣味全然不同，却拥有叫他无法移开目光的闪闪发光灵魂的松本润。

很难说他是不是想要躲开过，很难说他是不是想要活得轻松点，不因为担心撞衫而特意回家换一趟衣服，很难说他是不是想要在松本润拽他一起喊一些奇怪口号时躲开而不是乖乖陪同，很难说他是不是其实不那么想要接受松本润往他的碗里丢进一颗又一颗的花椒。

但他还是都接受了，不是不得不，而是他愿意。  
愿意的原因，相叶雅纪不愿细想，也想不清楚，最后则觉得根本不需要想清。  
是松本润，这就是原因，如果用团员爱和兄弟情解释不通，那这就是原因。  
只能是这个原因。  
他不允许自己想得太多，看得太多，觉得松本润太过耀眼。  
和其他的三个人一样，相叶雅纪尊重松本润需要的人际交往距离，赞同他的意见，  
纵容他偶尔的作死得死，接受他工作时候无时无刻的追根究底。  
当好一个对他溺爱过头的哥哥，哪怕他的方式小心翼翼到有点特别。

原本日子可以就这样过下去，在欢呼和掌声里一步步走过他们作为岚的每一天，在乐屋里擦肩而过时判断那个人是否起床气未消因此不便打招呼，上节目时共入一个镜头因此可以不时地头靠头肩并肩，MC上可以笑着大喊感谢天地神佛松本大人救我于酒店的走廊，被番组里被嘉宾调侃了同步率之后自己也稍许在意起了同步却发现不在意的时候同步更多。

这就有点麻烦了。  
撞衫能躲。  
一样的姿势又算是什么呢。  
接着嘉宾的话说下去的松本润看起来心情很不错。  
那么这就是松本润心情不错的一天，仅此而已。  
天真无邪，相叶雅纪也在步步成长，他觉得自己没有理解错松本润行为背后的意思。

这样没什么不好。  
不咸不淡，不痛不痒，原地踏步换个角度说就是平稳安定，如同路边的常绿树一般可入眼可不入眼，如同新干线一般每天都照常运行，夹在有与无之间的他和他的故事，那不去细细布设也非自然天成的细节，本该无人去想，就这样迈入他们的第十六年第十七年第二十年。

本该是这样的。  
相叶雅纪端着漫画，直到松本润和大野智一起进来，都没再翻过一页。  
松本润的位置在他的旁边。  
从富士到NTV，番组做了多少年，松本润就在他旁边多少年。  
想想……也挺久的了？  
想想，就连那段松本润豁出去了S他的时光，都已经过去挺久的了。

相叶雅纪抬眼瞥一眼坐在对面的樱井翔。  
好像……连小翔当年带着一张受伤的哥哥脸感叹松润好像都不再怎么撒娇了的样子，都已经因为时间过去太久而模糊不清了。

是变了吗？  
相叶雅纪有些走神，并没有注意到在松本润落座时樱井翔意味不明地带着笑意嗯哼了一声，而二宫和也听到樱井翔的语气词仿佛听到了什么了不起的搞笑段子，噗嗤一声笑了出来。相叶雅纪茫然地扫视一圈，松本润正用十分狠厉的视线瞪了一眼坐在对面的两人，落到相叶雅纪身上时又悻悻然转开。  
相叶雅纪和坐在旁边的大野智对视一眼。

“发生了什么？爱拔酱？”  
大野智一脸茫然地问。  
“不知道啊，O酱。”  
相叶雅纪回答，他看一眼无声用眼神交流的三个人，觉得自己和Leader再一次被放置在了非天然的世界之外。

这场景似曾相识，他忍不住笑起来。  
“嘛，就算是作为岚，好像也有很多我不知道的事情啊。”  
他带着调侃的笑意说道，趴下来手垫在下巴和桌子之间，眨了眨眼睛。  
大野智也慢慢地笑了起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，和他一样趴在桌上，眨了眨眼睛。  
“没关系，我也不怎么知道的，爱拔酱。”

03

“灌篮高手？”  
“嗯，那家伙最近又在看。”  
“所以？”  
“我拒绝提供任何附加提醒。”  
“Nino……”  
“我又不想掺和你们的事情。”

干练，简洁，直击重点，看穿一切，这就是二宫和也。  
全团第一弟控，说的也是二宫和也。  
情报来说这确实是够了，然而情感比情报扰人得多，这是来自A型血松本润无奈的感想。  
终于回到家里的松本润，拿着一本书站在流理台旁边等着意面煮好，脑袋里无数杂音此起彼伏，说的都是关于相叶雅纪的琐碎。  
有点烦，却又有点吸引人。  
相叶病毒，他撇一撇嘴，或者按照症状来说，叫做“相叶君是无法拒绝的”综合症，大多数人对引发这种病症的病毒没有免疫力，对着那张明明笑得褶子成堆却意外明亮灿烂的脸，都会无可奈何地病情加重。

原本他以为他相比其他人来说算得上症状轻微。  
结果只不过是发病较晚，从结果上来说，比谁都更来势汹汹。  
这样都算得上是个问题了吧，相叶雅纪于他。而面对问题，松本润的反应相当简单。  
怎么办。

他再次确定了自己有往意面锅子里面放盐，然后又回到怎么办的问题上。  
一般的流程是这样。  
问题出现，分析问题，列出选择支，选一个。  
松本润在做决定这件事情上面从来就很果断，大事小事俱是如此，带着24H上解谜番组也好，决定演唱会的流程也好，他的果断帮助他解决了相当多的麻烦，拿到了相当好的成绩，得到了许许多多“不愧是松润”的赞扬和欢呼。  
犹豫不决的那段时间最是熬人，最好像是电视剧中间插播的广告那样能短则短。

他有点在意相叶雅纪，比起团员爱和兄弟情更多那么一点，他开始犯起恋爱的病状，在年纪最小的他也已经三十出头的时候。  
现状分析完毕。  
然后呢？

松本润转过头，瞥见屋子一角放着的相叶雅纪送给他的短板，一切的麻烦起源。天知道他为了整理出这块地方花了多少时间，出于他自己也不明白的理由，松本润还给短板上面的天花板装了两个小小的射灯，恰恰好地将光打在冲浪板上。  
冲浪板木质的表面纹理细腻，自己的脸明晃晃地在上面，肩膀上冒出来一个假装成光头，脸上涂着可笑腮红，笑得有点冒傻气的相叶雅纪。  
人在见到一张类似合照的东西时，本能是第一个注意自己的脸，而在番组录制的时候他脱口而出的那句会和爱拔桑对上视线，本身就显得有些奇怪。  
现在这个郑重其事的样子更加奇怪，他整理完了才觉得有点不合适，杂志取材的时候故意说成还没收拾，说完之后对于大家私生活No touch这件事情分外安心。

因为相叶雅纪知道了的话不知道会怎么反应，当时他和相叶一起站在镜头前保持着灿烂的偶像标准笑容，心里这段话无意义地飘过。  
又或者其实他大概猜得到相叶雅纪会怎么反应。  
有一些可能，相叶雅纪说不定会躲得老远，会没有了这段时间高调到得意忘形的Kiss宣传，会私下里和他道个歉然后再也不提。  
虽然脸上还是一定带着温和的笑容，说松润果咩，让你费心了，是我的错。

相叶是个想太多的人，一直都。  
相叶是个很容易认错的人，一直都。  
相叶是个很擅长忍耐的人，一直都。  
在他们还是少年的时候相叶安静腼腆却在面对他和生田斗真的时候有些许威严，是相叶雅纪人生中少有的时期，后来他们成为岚，相叶经历了生病和种种其他的事情，在镜头前变得愈发开朗天然，镜头后则变得愈发小心周到。  
是的，小心周到，没太多人会用这个词去形容相叶雅纪，但相叶的确是个会默默记住别人的喜好，在最细微的地方照顾他人。

谁喜欢吃什么，默默地看到了，想着原来如此，然后记住。  
谁遇到了不开心的事情，虽然彼此不会特别去问不会去谈，但大致上都知道。  
认识的人也好，第一次见面的人也好，相叶的体贴和自然的亲近感，简直如大型犬一般，有天性中的友好。  
同时太过忍耐的性格，看在一直以来相当直言不讳的松本润眼里，总会生出一些无由的气恼，想要说点什么却又找不到话题的指向，让那份气恼像是打在棉花团上一样无从着力。  
那份无力感偶尔也会藏头露尾地体现在他的笑容里，那他从侧面看着相叶时候，一副在研究着什么，觉得相叶相当有趣，却又说不上来到底哪里有趣，那要说出来又说不出来的奇妙笑容。  
那带着一点静默期待的，觉得相叶雅纪下一秒就会带给他们惊奇或者惊讶乃至惊恐的笑容。

和大亲友无论怎么S起来也好，在亲近和尊敬的大前辈面前怎样蹲地上手指画圈撒娇耍赖也好，80%的相叶雅纪是格外会照顾人又很器用的相叶雅纪。  
虽然这一点一直都被相叶当做营业妨害，过去无论何时被谁提起，都会被他光速截断话题。

“其实啊，我私下里是个很哦虾类的人哦。”  
“这样我的角色就破坏了不过。”  
原本以为十五周年的夏威夷是改变的开始，但就像是高速行驶的汽车根本停不下来，相叶雅纪天然起来他自己都害怕。  
不是一朝一夕就能改变的，角色定位这种事。  
比起刻意去显露，不如一点一滴。  
总有天，水滴石穿。

那个安静体贴的相叶雅纪只为他们所知，那个会耐心仔细地帮他擦掉手上的咖啡的相叶雅纪只有他松本润知道，只是这样的小小细节，就会让他有一丝不能述诸于口的得意。  
他喜欢不说出来也没关系的秘密保持法，多少带着一点占有的意味。不必要说出来，因为不必要成为梗，甚至不需要被所有人享有。

那天晚上发生了什么，说了什么，大家都可以自由想象。  
但真相？  
何必说出来呢。  
真相是秘密。

没有在这件事情上交流过，但相叶雅纪似乎一直懂得他这一层意思。  
虽然偶尔，那家伙还是会状似无意实际上不知道是不是故意地，打破这条暗默规则。  
只有这种时刻，松本润会愈发觉得，A型和AB型眼中一定是不同的世界，相叶雅纪的想法，他完全无法揣测。

他不太会觉得相叶雅纪是想要推近些什么。  
绝不是悲观或者故意地拉低期望，只是松本润对于自己在哪个分类里还是有些自觉。  
比如一起喝酒的可以是杰尼斯的小伙伴。  
比如起哄围观的可以是Hina大仓和一颗熟悉的番茄。  
但最后送喝断片了的相叶雅纪回家的是相叶雅纪最喜欢的风间俊介。  
这话从他自己嘴里说出来，他自己也不知道自己是否高兴。

作为岚他们拿捏住了彼此关系的完美平衡。  
但松本润感觉得到相叶雅纪对待他的态度格外小心。  
或许是因为早年间他们的相处，或许是因为别的什么，可别的什么到底是什么，在岚的相处方式里，这反而是很难问出口的问题。  
就算直接说建议也一样奇怪。

那什么，你不需要对我太在意了，相叶君。  
——看看这是什么话。  
何况这话也不该是个死活不愿意和成员穿情侣T恤的人说出来的话。  
——你明明自己就是最在意的那个人吧。  
不用想也知道会被这样吐槽。

松本润将意面捞出来滤水，丢进平底锅里和白酱搅在一起。他将培根切碎了放进去，又加了一些盐。  
脑内想起的是多年前的一期番组，那传奇般放了一把盐的麻婆豆腐，和他一把拽住被咸得说不出话来脸挤做一团的相叶雅纪。

怎么了？  
怎么了？  
能回答才怪呢，其实他看着相叶雅纪那样子，就大概猜到了。  
事后他也奇怪，说起来他当时为什么比相叶雅纪还要着急？

一切真的是从冲浪板开始的吗。

松本润终于决定在开始吃饭之前去把那煞费苦心安装的射灯关掉。  
他的手指在开关上面停住了。  
射灯，灯，手灯，演唱会。  
圣诞夜。

他更年轻时有个愿望是和恋人一起在圣诞夜里看彩灯。  
虽然这个愿望没实现。  
不过，他苦苦搜寻，关于生日礼物的回礼，这一回倒是找到了。  
研究了三年准备好的手灯。  
或许会派上比原以为的更多的用场。  
当然还有别的礼物，按照二宫和也给他的提示。

那，既然相叶君你这么在意，能不能告诉我你为什么这么在意？  
毕竟，我最近还挺在意……你的。

他嚼着意面想，这话说出来那只大兔子又会是什么反应？  
听得懂吗？毕竟这话弯弯绕地松本润自己都觉得奇妙。  
听懂了以后呢？  
会诶地一声露出菱形嘴瞪大眼睛一副茫然的表情吗？  
会双手按在脑袋两边转圈说真的假的呜啊松润可怕……吗？  
相处十八年，这大概是无法揣测中的无法揣测。

一向大胆果断的松本润忽然很有些不敢尝试，比起会尴尬，无论哪个反应都会相当让人难以承受。  
心会受伤的吧？绝对。  
可别的反应……会有吗？  
他低下头，用叉子无意义地将意面卷成一个球，然后塞进嘴里。  
这样就不用每次都伸出舌头来吃东西了，他想，然后意外地发觉，在喜欢和在意的基础上，那看惯了的相叶雅纪的吃东西方式，都变得有点糟糕起来。

04

相叶算是个爱哭的人。  
但是面对着满场的绿色彩灯拼出雅纪生日快乐的时候，他完全没有想到哭。  
兴奋得想要尖叫，想要拥抱，可Disco Star到最后却只能傻笑着对着绿色的灯海大喊漂亮。  
原谅他在过度的快乐里词汇匮乏，在看到松本润推上来那个写了巨大三十二的大蛋糕时更加不知道该如何表达心情。笑得很愉快的其余三个人在他旁边，在他对面有一个龟毛起来拦不住的处女座，还在努力地说那些不同颜色的也赶快调好。  
他觉得心底一片化开的暖融融，整个人都要发起烫来。

糟糕了。  
他想。  
这些年来他从不允许自己去想太多松本润闪闪发光的部分，因为他的动物直觉告诉他那样搞不好会对他的心来说太过危险，但现在，他觉得连松本润这副细致到有点吹毛求疵的样子也难以言喻地可爱。  
不是更危险了吗？相叶雅纪糟糕糟糕。  
他听着松本润指挥来指挥去，觉得他今天的执着真不是一般的厉害。

彩灯在庆生这一刻不愿意有观众举着别的颜色。  
Stand席上面的字样也要全部熄灭，然后全Dome再开一次，必须要有漂亮的灯海。  
拍照相叶君不站在中间当然不行。  
努力得有种孩子才有的偏执，带着一种莫名的紧张感，如果不是因为面前有一个巨大的蛋糕挡住，相叶雅纪当场就想上去抱住他的肩膀，像他们过去演唱会的时候做过的那样，从侧边，用额头抵住他的侧脸，笑着说一些或许松本润根本没听清楚，其实听不清楚也没关系的话。

其实可以了。  
真的可以了，松润。  
相叶不知道该怎么阻止松本润，也觉得可能不该阻止他。  
但他真的很想说一句，你们的心意，在看到这片绿色的光之海亮起的时候，在知道你们比我提早一个小时进场为我贴上那些绿色的标记贴纸的时候，就已经收到了。  
百分百，不对，百分之一百二十，一百三十，一百五十地收到了。

相叶雅纪不是他们中最会表达的人。  
他的竹马在这次的巡回con的最后，一直半开玩笑地抱怨这十五年来接在他后面说话无比艰难。  
但是，他至少还是可以说出这些。

谢谢小翔，谢谢Nino，谢谢利达。  
谢谢你，松润。  
谢谢今天在这里的所有人。  
谢谢一直以来，陪着我们看过了无数美妙景色的所有人。  
我是岚太好了。

想要喊出来，不只是给你们听到，不只是给这个会场听到，如果可以的话希望整个地球都知道，如果可以的话希望无数光年外的星星也知道。  
愛してる。

是岚太好了这一句不需要吧。  
总觉得脑袋里面有个带着微妙的软糯的声音在这样说道。  
不需要吗？  
但是真的啊，是岚太好了。  
如果不是岚的话，我们五个人怎么会遇见呢。  
如果不是岚的话，在东京的你们和在千叶的我，怎么会遇见，怎么会成为命运的共同体，怎么会有一起走这漫长旅途的幸运。  
所以怎么会不需要呢，无论多少次，都想要说出这句话。

“还有别的礼物哦。”  
演唱会结束后，他收到来自松本润的短信。  
“等着哟，Masaki。”  
这不知道该说是要求还是宣告的语气让相叶雅纪忍不住笑出来，心脏在胸腔里一瞬间变快了速度，明明走在年末冬日的冷风里，却从耳根到面颊都滚烫起来。  
他自己也无法控制。  
他们之间的一切都无法解释又无法控制。

但是。  
等就是了。  
难道他会害怕吗。  
他站在他身边的这些年，他学会了透过那双不肯摘下来的墨镜判断他是不是带着起床气因此最好不要打招呼的这些年，说是顺其自然的放任自流，又何尝不是带了一点期待在等。  
等某种可能性的发生。

而且他不是会害怕的人。  
在那些明知松本润会在看到报道后走过来对他说你不要爆料却还是爆料了的时刻，虽然很大一部分如松本润在某个番组上所说，是他在这个圈子里摸爬滚打十来年依旧没学会收敛的天真所致，但还有很小的一部分，相叶雅纪知道自己是故意的。  
松本润大概想不到那是相叶雅纪想要往前再多走一小步，再推进一点点。

哪里会是松本润的极限，一样的事情反复地做下去会有什么样的结果，过去会被踹出澡堂，如今如果还有机会再试，那个人会不会只是无奈地说一句不要却放任他呆在那里。  
他们彼此你进我退，经过了微妙的kiss传言，折腾了近十年始终无法达成的那个吻，今年不也达成了吗。  
虽然相叶雅纪的记忆很模糊，但发生过的事情，他不会忘记的。  
就像松润身体的触感，虽然说出来如此工口，其实只是安心，那温度，他也没有忘。

在那些看似存在的分寸之下，相叶雅纪在松本润面前是打不死的小强，有打不死的顽强，甚至在他还不愿意去想自己到底要什么，或者自己到底在想些什么的时候，直觉已经在让他这样做了。  
更何况，此时此刻，他对他的心大概已经毫无办法。那些他过去不愿多想不愿细想的感情，此刻他已经不想再管住。  
就这样吧，如果只能是这样的话，他也不打算继续抵抗自己的理科大脑得出来的理性结论。

三十二岁才又开始的恋爱，对象是身边同行了十五年的人，他们认识了十八年，前面的六千来个日夜里如同一个人身上的手和脚，配合默契却始终看不见彼此。  
迟到了很多。  
但一切都会好的。  
如果他们的生活是篇小说的话，换个比喻就会好了。  
前路未卜，但直觉告诉他应该乐观。  
毕竟松本润是很温柔的，就算有一天他有点凄惨的单方面的心情无法掩藏，被那个过度细致的人发现端倪，大概也不会被那个人残酷地对待。

毕竟松润可是那个会叫着雅纪将烤好的肉送到他嘴边的松润。  
算不上什么确实的根据，也足够让相叶雅纪不再有恐慌。  
这就是相叶雅纪，有天性里的乐观。

年末年初的时间在无数的工作里飞逝而去。  
他开始在休假的时候和松本润通上无意义的电话。  
休假的三天他回了老家，而松本润排开各种聚会之后，剩下的时间都花在了打扫房间上。  
或许那人在休息的间隙里有点无聊，便拨通了他的号码。  
他有点惊讶，接起来的时候甚至有点紧张，但松本润语气平常，以闲聊的语气，将他带进某种熟悉的氛围里。

硬要说的话像什么呢？  
他苦思冥想，终于啊地一声开悟。

大概像是好几年前那个兄弟设定的PV里，他们一个坐着一个躺着，明明只隔了三十公分不到的距离，却偏要拨通电话闲聊。

在哪里？  
在做什么？  
今天怎么样？

就是那样短则几分钟，长则半小时，节奏缓慢又没有什么具体内容，却可以一直发自内心地笑着继续下去的通话。  
聊到取材里面提到的假如大家一起住的话题，会为了家务分工的种种设想大爆笑起来，偶尔说到工作的事情，聊到最后又变成了关于菜谱，清洁和小侄女真可爱的讨论。  
有点像大叔了呐。  
他在电话这头感叹。

最像大叔的明明是樱井君吧。  
松本润在电话那头带着一点调侃的笑意说。  
大野先生的话，是爷爷。

但也是内心满载着爱，没有停下脚步的大叔和爷爷。  
相叶雅纪在电话这头大笑起来。  
嘛，不过我们团里，还没有结婚的人啊，这个年纪。

我和小翔当年觉得是J你哦，最先结婚什么的。  
相叶雅纪说。  
我倒觉得会是相叶你或者翔君。  
松本润很快反驳了过来。  
嗯……小翔的确超有那种好爸爸感觉的吧！  
他保持着开朗的语气说道，思绪却不受控制地飘远。

——说不定很意外地会是J哦。  
——虽然从来没有听他提过，连这方面的意愿都没有听说过。  
但是有可能的，在不远的未来里平常的某天。  
松润会走进乐屋，坐在他平常坐的，相叶雅纪旁边的那个位置上，认真坚定又带着一点不好意思地开口说道。  
那个，大家，我，要结婚了。

小翔一定会放下报纸。  
Nino的游戏机会因为惊讶掉到地上吗？  
不对不对不对，这年头谁还用这种方式来表示惊讶。  
利达和自己一定都反应不过来吧。  
但是反应过来的那一秒，乐屋一定会变得喧闹起来，满载着祝福的欢闹声。  
但愿那时候不要和跨年的时候一样，五个人都只穿着内裤高高跳起。  
那可就真的全员变成了变态大叔。

他们都过三十岁了。  
一起结婚一起开不带新娘玩的结婚发布会是年少时的玩笑话再无实践的可能，但是四个成熟帅气的伴郎愉快地登场唱唱一个爱还是很有可能的场面。  
说真的。  
比起心意被发现惨遭拒绝或者自己主动揪住松本润的领子告白然后皆大欢喜，相叶雅纪觉得自己这段节奏很不对，前段太拖沓后段太快速的单恋最可能的结局，是在未来的某一天，普普通通地，如同没发生一般地结束。

也不坏的。  
至少什么都没改变过。  
高风险高回报，低风险好在稳妥。  
可是……

相叶君。  
相叶。  
相叶雅纪！  
他反应了一会儿才意识到自己已经好半天没说话，也没注意松本润在说什么，相叶雅纪连忙答应了一声道了好几次歉，再开口时松本润的声音里带着一点无奈和相叶雅纪尚且不大明白的紧张。

我说，所以呢？  
所以什么？  
你之前在想什么？  
……  
我刚刚在问你。  
松本润的声音，仿佛有一点犹疑不决，像是鼓起了勇气一般，飘进他的耳朵。  
你的那位秘密，到底存不存在？

05

传言相叶雅纪堕入了恋爱。  
开端是宣传电影时候彻子部屋里相叶雅纪带着一脸满足笑容，在被问到有没有恋爱时候轻巧说出是秘密的不否认。  
松本润也不知道自己为何突然想起这件事情，又突然之间冒出了大量的勇气胆识，在相叶雅纪大段的谜之沉默里问出这个问题。  
不仅问了，在意识到相叶雅纪不知出于什么原因发了呆没在听的时候，他还能把电话那头的那个人叫醒了再问一遍。

是有点超过，如果一定要说。  
如果相叶雅纪灵光闪现地问他为什么关心，他可能会这里那里辩解半晌也给不出一个明确的理由。  
他们彼此之间不大会过问这样的私事，尤其是最愿意把私事当私事的他。  
如果是以团员的身份。  
结果那天相叶雅纪并没有给他答案。  
还说了莫名其妙的话。

那个，松润，要早点说哦。  
……说什么？  
想起来就觉得还是不要啊。  
……相叶雅纪，你到底在说什么啊？  
就是，那个，要有Mrs.松本的话，一定要早点告诉我们。

那头相叶雅纪的声音是很明朗的，说出来的话却没头没脑，只能接上他自己脑内思考的上一句，接不上他们的谈话。  
松本润觉得有点哭笑不得，还有点莫名其妙。  
他当然能听出来相叶雅纪什么时候是真的情绪很高，什么时候是装出来的很开心，他不是最了解相叶雅纪的人，但好歹也在前五名徘徊。  
相叶雅纪情绪突然不太高，可松本润不明白自己要不要结婚和相叶雅纪这一刻的低落有什么特别的关联性。

硬要说的话他也担心。  
硬要说的话难道不是他比较担心？

如果相叶雅纪正在某段美妙可爱的迟到的恋爱里徜徉的话，他的心情就会像春告草一样匆匆一现，还没有被那个人知道就光速凋零。  
恋爱之神假若真的如此残忍，一定是他在幼儿园时收到全班的巧克力花光了人品，在非他所愿的每三个月结一次婚的假新闻里把真正的恋爱运耗费了出去。  
然而想不出对这个要求说不的理由，松本润答了一声好，挂断电话以后花了长久的时间反应。  
有个可能性在他脑子里冒出来，因为太好而有点叫人难以相信，需要一点时间来加以考证。

休假结束以后他把那传说很难买的礼物带给了相叶雅纪。  
听说了礼物内容的二宫和也盯着游戏机的屏幕发出意味不明的哦的声音，脸上的笑容翻译过来大概是喜闻乐见。

说好的弟控呢。  
团员的情谊呢。

不过相叶雅纪很高兴。  
高兴到带点骄傲，骄傲到后来他们和一位年轻演员一起在番组里喝酒的时候，被问起礼物时，相叶味增纪语气愉快又得意地冒出一句。  
“虽然很难买，但是他说因为我想要啊。”  
那一瞬间他自己都很开心。  
莫名其妙地，情绪高了起来，比自己以为的更加得意洋洋。  
“买到了哟。”

乍一听起来，简直像是秀恩爱的可怕情侣。  
就像他们拍摄那老树下的PV的时候，后期加入的旁白说他们是许久不见的Couple，后来他看着画面和自己笑得格外灿烂的脸，竟然觉得无法反驳。  
不是Kinki Kids。  
但是黏糊糊的感觉，天下同一。

那时候在弥漫着味增汤和啤酒香气的居酒屋里，所有人都笑了，相叶雅纪笑得很开心。  
明明满脸褶子啊，他想，而且太瘦，太瘦加上爱笑的结果是褶子的不断加深，好歹你也注意一下。  
可松本润发觉自己依旧很喜欢相叶雅纪的开朗笑容，无论是过去还是现在，变化之前或者变化之后。

相叶雅纪大概明白他的，那种有能力将喜欢的人喜欢的东西拿给喜欢的人的感受。  
虽然相叶雅纪大约不会穿它们，而且因为他也有一样的帽子，相叶雅纪或许不会戴着那顶帽子出门。  
他其实挺想说句没关系。  
后来又觉得没必要说出这句没关系。

在他逐渐发现相叶雅纪开始越来越多地将目光停留在他身上，不管是不是在做游戏还是只是在普通地说话，都频率更高地朝着一般对话的反方向，也就是他的方向看过来的时候，松本润一点一点验证了那个太好的猜想。  
这让他在发现相叶雅纪看到小脸的鱼类帅哥就会想到自己这个奇妙的条件反射感到有趣和一丝愉快。

秘密是存在的吧。  
有一天，平凡普通的某一天，他突然对相叶雅纪说。  
相叶雅纪花了三秒钟的时间反应，然后吓一大跳地看着他，开始高频率摇头。  
那慌张的表情和突然红了的耳朵，让相叶雅纪看起来像个不经世事的天真的大男孩。

他凑过去，神秘兮兮。  
嘛，爱拔酱，对我来说，秘密是存在的哟。  
他看着相叶雅纪脸上的笑容飞快地垮塌下去，忍住不笑变得太过艰难。  
是的，被誉为性方面的大师的松本润先生比较喜欢天然到Organic的恋人，比如面前的这个。他不太喜欢那种欺负完喜欢的人看着那人沮丧的表情反而会开心起来的小恶魔系，但这不代表他自己不是。

可不要告诉其他人啊。  
他开玩笑一般朝着相叶雅纪歪倒过去，用和他平时一样七歪八扭的坐姿，伸长了手臂揽住相叶雅纪的肩膀，下巴压在他肩头，盯着相叶雅纪的侧脸。  
他揽住相叶雅纪的那只手悄悄捉住了相叶雅纪的手。

这个绝对！绝对不会！松润你放心！  
嗯，我放心。  
你……你不用告诉我那个人是谁的！  
好，我不说。  
他认真地点点头。  
如果不是这么慌，相叶雅纪一定能看出来的吧。  
他在说的秘密，到底是谁。

趁着相叶雅纪没有意识到，松本润愉快地不打算放开相叶雅纪的肩膀，保持着这个姿势靠在他身上。  
镜头之外，总没有Staff会跑来告诉他，松润和相叶不要靠得太近。  
比起直接地说出口，他觉得或许现在这样比较好。  
如果三十七岁了爱拔酱还是爱拔酱，这种心情没有改变，那么不必着急地慢慢往前走，大概总有一天会抵达某个终点。  
说不定有一天，连那个人一直坚持想要看到的，自己对着他NyaNya的脑洞，也会成真。  
等他反应过来再说吧。  
就作为他终于弄懂了的奖励也不错。  
如果今后的日子里，相叶雅纪也像现在这样，越来越多地看向他的话，他一定会明白的。

他们可以在一起。  
他们可以永远在一起。  
他们可以永远不说在一起地在一起。  
直到这份在意变成什么更深或者更浅的东西。  
他们之间的感情终究不是像抛硬币，是正面友情反面爱情这样非此即彼的关系。  
像是某种聚合物，混杂了友情，亲情，在岁月里凝固成的独一无二的东西。  
现在也只不过是在这外面更多地包上了一层美妙的，爱情的光。  
从这个角度说，他们或许早就已经在一起了。

新干线永不停运。  
常青树万古长青。

他看着对面和Kame一起站在最高的一级台阶上面的相叶雅纪。  
“今天的节奏就PonPonPiangPiang地来吧。”  
那人一脸的天真爽朗，说出一大串莫名可爱又理解不能的拟声词。  
“PangPangPiangPiang？！”  
他忍不住挑高了眉毛复述一遍，没防备自己的嘴角也跟着翘了起来。  
那个时候他还不知道这次丢盘子会变成无论怎么样都会进入MMDA选集的松本润第一惨案。

但他会知道的。  
此时此刻他依旧不知道什么时候相叶雅纪会灵光乍现地终于意识到那他以为的单恋并不是他以为的那样，明白他与他之间并不是一条没有尽头的单行道。  
但他会知道的。  
那双不会撒谎的眼睛会告诉他。  
或许是明天。  
或许是下一天。  
总有一天。

[完]

  
[番外]他的骄傲

千金难买早知道。  
比如他们也会闹起别扭，而生气的人是相叶。

没想过在一起时会是什么样子。  
因为觉得不会在一起。  
因为觉得不在一起也没关系。

所以当作为恋人的相叶不说话的时候，他久违地有点慌。  
“喂……到底为什么生气了？”  
他趴在枕头上，看着准备翻身下床的相叶。

“你们都不帮我。”  
相叶语气纸板般僵硬。  
他诧异，“什么？”  
如果他记忆正常，他们只是普通地入睡，普通地半夜转醒，醒来就看到相叶瞪着他，以一种似曾相识的愤愤然。

大概就是“我想送成员们礼物但是他们都不告诉我地址我只好带去现场给他们真是气死我了”的愤愤然。  
他语塞，看着相叶叹口气，回转身，伸长手臂，抱住自己。  
头埋在胸口，声音含混不清。

“梦见打架，你们都只是在旁边看着。”  
相叶说，温热的呼吸透过T恤，起起伏伏在他胸口。  
他明白过来，一只手扶住相叶的后背，另一只手有一下没一下抚着他睡乱了的金棕色短发。

“那只是梦。”  
“我还是没办法还手。”  
“慢动作？”  
“嗯，超——级超级慢。”

他忍不住笑。  
“是你太温柔了。”  
他岔开梦里他们四个排排坐冷漠.jpg的那点事，岔开了相叶就不会纠结在那一点上。说是记性不好也好，活在当下也好，相叶忘了就好。  
三十岁之后的恋爱，有为了省力而存在的小小狡猾，他们可不像二十出头时那样爱恨分明精力旺盛，那种没办法好好解释的琐碎小事，就像早晨八点多的舞蹈彩排一样。

才不做呢。  
还没有吻他容易。  
松本润低下头，相叶就这样抱着他又睡着了。在乐屋里见过无数次这个人张着嘴的睡相，现在看看居然也有一点可爱。  
没上妆，有胡茬，头发乱七八糟，就这样，居然也有一点可爱。

他吻一吻相叶的眉心，再低下头去一点点，

身边，到心间。  
成员，到恋人。  
有时距离并不遥远。  
于是真的在一起的时候，都觉得理所应当，都觉得有点奇妙。

十指相扣的时候，对视一眼。  
相叶垂下眼睛，轻轻笑了，有点不好意思时，他的嘴唇总会微微地动。

他于是忘了自己原本并不喜欢，由着他一直牵住他手。  
其他人或许察觉了，但也心照不宣。

——一直以来。  
——最喜欢松润在演唱会上和我四目交汇时的样子。

会争吵。  
奇妙的是，偶尔发脾气的会是他，而仔仔细细讲道理的，是那个人。

你知道。

你知道他笑起来像个孩子似的样子。  
你知道他一丝不苟的讲究。  
你知道他的坦率。  
你知道他的心胸。

你都知道。  
你爱他。

DB真的既白且耻，但是还满可爱的，感觉得到当时的我的真心ww


End file.
